brightwoodadventuresfandomcom-20200216-history
Quest Special Items
Quest Special Items are Special Items that are found and used primarily during Quests. They are normally required for the construction of Quest Buildings. See also: Special Items, Craftworks Special Items Terminology "Max" refers to the maximum number of each item you can store in your inventory. Source indicated where each Special Item can be found. "Cost" refers to the number of axes or coin required to explore the Forest / Cave / Bog to find Quest Special Items, plus any time required. "Needed for" details which Buildings and structures use each Special Item during construction, with the quantity shown in parentheses (). Candelabra *Max: 5 *Source: Dark Forest, Grand Hall *Needed for: Grand Hall (1) Cannon Ball *Max: 2 *Source: Dark Forest, Fort *Needed for: Fort Clock *Max: 5 *Source: Dark Forest, Coliseum *Needed for: Coliseum (1) Crown *Max: ? *Source: Dark Forest *Needed for: Liberty Status (1) Fire Sword *Max: 5 *Source: Dark Forest, Dojo *Needed for: Dojo (2), Archery Field (5) Fire Suit *Max: ? *Source: Dark Forest *Needed for: Meteor (2) Garden Wagon *Max: 5 *Source: Cave *Needed for: Crop Circle (1) Gemstone *Max: 1 *Source: Dark Forest, Town Hall *Needed for: ? Giant Chisel *Max: 5 *Source: Dark Forest *Needed for: Ice Cave, Ice Griffin Giant Hammer *Max: 5 *Source: Dark Forest *Needed for: Ice Griffin Giant Shovel *Max: 5 *Source: Dark Forest *Needed for: Truffle Orchard Gun Powder *Max: 2 *Source: Dark Forest *Needed for: ? Haunted Pumpkin *Max: 5 *Source: Spook Row Forest *Needed for: Pumpkin Bounce Haunted Spirit *Max: 60 *Source: Pumpkin Bounce (Spook Row) *Needed for: Bakes Hotel Hole Digger *Max: 5 *Source: Dark Forest *Needed for: Truffle Orchard Ice Block *Max: 5 *Source: Ice Griffin in Snowy Hills *Needed for: Skating Rink (1) Keystone *Max: ? *Source: Dark Forest *Needed for: Coliseum (1), Sky Bridge (1) Lab Supplies *Max: 5 *Source: Cave *Needed for: Mad Laboratory (1) Lionheart Portrait *Max: ? *Source: Dark Forest *Needed for: Grand Hall (2) Magic Flame *Max: 1 *Source: Dark Forest *Needed for: Coliseum (1) Magic Mushroom *Max: 5 *Source: Dark Forest *Needed for: Fairy Ring (1) Magic Seeds *Max: 5 *Source: Dark Forest *Needed for: Needle *Max: 5 *Source: Dark Forest *Needed for: Lost Sundial (2) Orange Blossom *Max: ? *Source: Dark Forest *Needed for: Beehive (1) Ornate Mirror *Max: 2 *Source: Dark Forest *Needed for: Peat Moss *Max: 5 *Source: Dark Forest *Needed for: Magic Tree (2) Pick Axe *Max: 5 *Source: Dark Forest *Needed for: Meteor (1) Quality Straw *Max: 5 *Source: Dark Forest *Needed for: Practice Zone Queen Bee *Max: 1 *Source: Dark Forest *Needed for: Beehive (1) Round Table *Max: 5 *Source: Dark Forest *Needed for: Grand Hall (1) Scoreboard *Max: 5 *Source: Dark Forest *Needed for: Coliseum (1), Track and Field (1) Scroll *Max: ? *Source: Cave *Needed for: Crop Circle Snow Flame *Max: 5 *Source: Dark Forest *Needed for: ? Snow Sword *Max: 5 *Source: Dark Forest *Needed for: Ice Lion Heart Torch *Max: ? *Source: Dark Forest *Needed for: Liberty Statue (1) Trampoline *Max: 5 *Source: Dark Forest *Needed for: Magic Tree (1) Truffle *Max: 10 *Source: Truffle Orchard *Needed for: ? Vault Key *Max: 5 *Source: Dark Forest *Needed for: Repository (1) Watering Can *Max: 5 *Source: Dark Forest *Needed for: Truffle Orchard (1)